The Potion
by Mathilde Egyed
Summary: A stranger in the Plateau as usual, but he's unusual...
1. Chapter 1

Hi,

I'm here again with the next adventure of our favorite explorers.

This time they want to spent they time in peace as usual, the day starts out as usual they find a stranger as usual, BUT after that came the adventure as usual or maybe not? Hope you'll get the answer soon and will have a good time reading this story.

It's another part of my famous series. :DDDDD So please read the previous stories (New friends, The storm, Snyssa, The Ability to Forgive, Just a Nice Picnic) before, you start this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters. They are from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World. :)

Thank you Kssarah for the great help this time again!

* * *

**The Potion**  
  
Chapter 1

Marguerite Krux struggled as she walked down the stairs, her arms heavily loaded with items she considered necessary to properly prepare herself for the explorers next trip. She could hardly see anything behind the high tower of boxes she carried. Suddenly the weight lighten and she found a familiar handsome smile in front of her.  
"Can I help you?" Asked the hunter as he moved down the stairs with the boxes, not bothering to wait for Marguerite's predictable answer.  
"What a chivalrous mood you are in today!" Marguerite commented as she followed him inside her room.  
"You see? Now my day is made." Roxton stopped in the middle of the room and at Marguerite´s gesture laid his cargo on the bed. She immediately started to organize the items, so he remained to play the part of the "silent observer".  
"What do you mean?" She asked as she packed.  
"Well, you now recognize one more talent of mine and that recognition is very valuable to me." He answered stepping closer.  
"Really? And that's enough for you for one day?" She turned to him to find him standing only a breath away from her. "I thought you were much more adventurous than that." She added softly as she stared deeply into his loving eyes.  
"Well," He nearly whispered bowing his head closer to hers. "I can´t let you be disappointed." And finally he kissed her softly.  
The last thing in Marguerite´s mind was to pull away. Moreover, she enjoyed the rare opportunity when they could be alone. She slowly moved her hands up his chest, but before she could wrap her arms around his neck footsteps were heard and they hardly had enough time to pull apart before Richard stepped in.  
"Ah! So you are here! Is Charlotte here too?"  
"Can you hear flowerpots crashing to the ground?" Exclaimed a frustrated Marguerite. "Any noise or scene which could indicate pure catastrophe? No? Than she is NOT HERE. But I must add, you could have come to the same conclusion if you simply opened your eyes."  
Richard just stared at her, without moving. Not that he had never seen any of Marguerite little outbursts, but this time he didn´t understand the cause.  
Breaking the silence Roxton said: "I don't think she is in the treehouse.". "About a half an hour ago I saw her heading toward the meadow with a riffle and a book."  
"Oh, Thanks." He turned away, but was stopped by Marguerite´s question.  
"Why are you searching for her?"  
"Well, just...oh...um... You know Malone and Veronica have gone to the Zanga village, you´ll also start out soon and...and Challenger and I thought that she could prepare lunch. Yes. That´s it. Exactly." He finished explaining his reasons. " I had better go." And he nearly ran out of the room.  
"What was that about?" Lord Roxton asked as he turned to the mysteriously smiling women.  
"Haven´t you noticed that between our younger friends something has changed since our last adventure?"  
"Richard hasn´t been himself for a while" Roxton considered.  
"And Charlotte is just flying through the treehouse the whole day. You can hardly have a normal conversation with her."  
"I´m sure it´s just your imagination. Charlotte...well...how should I say it... she´s never stood with just two feet on the ground...  
The woman sighed and shook her head. How could a man with such bad eyes be such a great hunter?

* * *

Hope I can update soon. Until then, please write me reviews:)))))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Charlotte sighed deeply and glanced away from her book and towards the sky. In the middle of the jungle, lying in her favorite meadow everything seemed perfect. The perfect green grass, the perfect songs of the exotic birds and the perfect blue sky with the perfect little cloud whose shape reminded her of a ball or ... no... not a ball...more like ... a heart. Thinking about hearts, she smiled and closed her eyes to recall that perfect moment which was the cause of her perfect mood.

She saw his face, than felt his nearness and his lips as he came closer... and closer...but why had it become so dark suddenly?  
She quickly opened her eyes to see and found Richard above her. He looked down at her with a serious expression on his face and she didn´t know why but she blushed.

"If I were John, you know what I would say?" He said.

"Yes. That I am not cautious enough, but luckily you are not Lord Roxton and that´s why I can escape his censor." She smiled as she held up her hand to shield the sun from her eyes.

"What are you reading?" He changed the topic quickly and as quickly grabbed her book from her hand. "Romeo and Juliet? Haven´t you read it?"

"Of course I´ve read it" She answered almost offended as she tried to grab back the book. But she wasn´t successful, thanks to the man´s quick and talented movements and much too long arms. "But I was in the mood to read it again."

"What kind of mood?" He asked with a grin as he held the book out of her reach.

"Shakespeare-mood." She answered shortly, than stopped trying to snatch back the novel and sat up straight. "And now, would you be so kind and give it back to me, please?"  
The smile from his face slowly disappeared and he handed her the book without a word.

"Charlotte, I didn´t come to criticize your taste in books." He said after a while.

"I´m glad to hear that."

"I would like to speak to you..." He continued. Charlotte´s heart hammered in her chest. "...about, what is between us. Or what happened between us. You know about... about that kiss."  
If she wasn´t nervous before, she was now. Could it be that she´s waiting for him to confess his love? But she was escaping from that! But why is it so different now? These questions flied quickly trough her brain and she still couldn´t look at him as he continued to speak.

"You know, I don´t want you to misunderstand my intentions. Do you understand me?"

"Of course." She said softly.

"That can it be..."

"What?"

"That we´ll...:

"We´ll..."

"Forget that kiss?"

"Forget?"

Forget? Forget? FORGET? Charlotte´s perfect day, perfect surroundings and perfect thoughts shattered to tiny peaces in that moment. She looked up to the sky and what once was light blue, now seemed to be gray, and that certain heart shaped cloud dissipated before her eyes.

"Charlotte? Charlotte! Did you hear me?" He touched her shoulder lightly. His touch jerked her back from her thoughts and she answered hesitantly.

"Oh, yes, yes, I heard you... I´m sorry, I let my thoughts wander a bit... Of course. I agree with you. Perfectly. " She answered nervously. "But...but it occurs to me, that I left my bookmark in the treehouse, I have to go back. Yes. I´ll read a bit more before dinner. I would like to finish it if you don't mind."

"Well, yes."

She nodded and left. Richard stayed and gazed after her for a while. He wouldn´t have to worry so much about this conversation. She clearly agreed with him. If only he told her earlier... Not that he didn´t like that kiss, but he didn´t see a future with her. At long last he told her, but in spite of it he still felt a rock in his chest. Slowly, he stood up to go back to the tree house and as he dusted off his clothes he suddenly caught sight of her book in the grass. She surely would not finish it before dinner...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I´ve never thought I would ever say this, but you´re as slow as a snail, Roxton."

"Seeing, that I´m the one who carried most of the packages, I´m not surprised, Marguerite. Next time, before I make such a generous offer I´ll think it through twice..."

"It´s shocking, how fast your chivalrous mood has disappeared. But how will you impress me without it?" Returned the black haired beauty.

"Why do you think I want to impress you?" responded the hunter.

"Just a feeling."

"Well, if I wanted to impress you, I would have done something else."

"Really?" She elegantly held up one eyebrow. "Such as!"

"You asked..." He murmured and bent his head to capture her lips when a movement was heard from the bushes and a man emerged crashing to the ground before their feet. Roxton stepped closer, but Marguerite held him back.

"John! Be careful, he might be dangerous!"

The hunter gently pushed his lady love back, and turned back to the man. Seeing that he didn´t move, he slowly bent down and turned him onto his back.

"I don´t think he is. He´s unconscious. Based on his clothes, he´s not from the plateau."

"John?"

"Yes, Marguerite?"

"Do you think, that the place he came from is the place where we came from too, and in this case..."

"We can find the way back with his help? I don´t know, but it's something to think about. You know what this means?" And he came face to face with her, with a meaningful look on his face. "That you´ll be carrying all the packages."  
He grinned and dropped them before her feet, than turned back to prepare their new guest for the trip back to the treehouse.

* * *

Without a doubt, the foreigner was handsome . No, not only handsome but beautiful. Perfect cheekbones with a perfect chin and soft lips. He had curly hair, which fell lightly onto his broad shoulders. His bronze chest and upper body was in a harsh contrast to the pale white bedclothes. The man´s eyelids slowly opened revealing coal-black eyes . Charlotte touched Marguerite´s shoulder and both of them watched closely as he awoke.

"A brown haired and a black haired angel" He murmured. "Have I been so good, that I came to Heaven?"

The two women smiled, but couldn´t answer, because Lord Roxton stepped in.

"Wait till you know them better..."

"Roxton?" Challenger followed the hunter into the room. "He´s awake? What has he told you?"

"Nothing so far, because you didn´t let him. Here it is, Charlotte, please make him drink this!"

The girl took from Marguerite´s hand a cup of tea which she held to the stranger's lips. After some sips, he seemed to be more communicative. Richard appeared as the man drank the tea, and all of them waited for his story.

"Thank you. Now, I´m sure you´re an angel." He thanked her and sank back into his pillows. Charlotte blushed and to cover her nervousness, she left the room with the excuse of returning the cup to the kitchen.

"Well, sir, Can you tell us what happened to you?" The professor asked as he sat down on a chair next to the bed and took the man's wrist to examine his pulse.

"I´m curious why you´ve collapsed. I haven´t discovered any injury, but you have been asleep for hours. We´re afraid, you caught a foreign illness. But I see that everything is in order now."

"It must have been exhaustion, because I ran..."

"Should we know, why?" Asked Roxton.

"Why? Oh, because one of those monsters, big and blood thirsty... and..."

"Calm down, just calm down, we can imagine." smoothed Marguerite. "We have all had our fair share of running. Am I not right, Lord Roxton?"

Roxton only had time for a short grin when their guest asked:

"Excuse me, but where I am?"

The professor shortly summarized the situation and told him how they´ve found him. The man stared at Challenger as if he was out of his mind, but finally seemed to accept his words.

"My name is Giovanni Giacomo Ca... Castucci."

"Are you from Italy," asked Marguerite.

"Yes, I am. But I´ve traveled to many beautiful and exciting places. Last time my way led me to a little village in the Amazon mountains, where I found a cave. Shortly after entering I found out that it was not a cave, but a corridor. Through that corridor, I came here, but I didn´t like it. I wanted to turn back, but the village had disappeared, leaving a mud sea in its place. That´s how I became trapped here."

"Was this cave or corridor near a little stream?" Asked Roxton.

"As you say."

Marguerite and the professor exchanged a worried look, and the professor finally found his voice to say:

"The problem is Mr. Castucci, that according to our knowledge, that village only appears once a year. I´m sorry but you´ll have to wait until it reappears "

"Oh" He sighed, looking straight ahead for a few minutes. "I think that news does not improve my state." He added with a half smile.

"Well, you need to sleep some more," stated Marguerite. "Close your eyes. We´ll not bother you."

The others agreed with her and slowly left the room. Charlotte who had returned from the kitchen also was on her way out, when the man caught her hand.

"Angelina, "

"Please, sir," she shyly pulled her hand away, "My name is Charlotte."

"I´m afraid, I can´t change this bella Angelina" he smiled.

The girl acted like she didn´t hear his comment.

"Would you like more tea?"

"If it´s the only way to see you again..."

Charlotte nodded and hurried out. As she stepped out, she encountered Richard standing outside the door staring at her coldly. Neither of them said a word and after a brief moment which seemed like an eternity, they turned their heads and went their separate ways.

* * *

Did you like it? Or hate it? Please, write me a review. :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, I'm so sorry for my late, but I was really buisy. Hope you'll be glab to hear that this time I'll upload 3 more chapters.

Thanks again to Kssarah!

Please Review!

Chapter 4

After a few hours of sleep, the patient was in a much better state and he gladly agreed to take a tour of the treehouse with Charlotte as his guide.

"And this is the laboratory," she said as they stepped into the room. "The professor usually spends his time here. I don´t know where he is right now."

She looked around confused. Giovanni didn't say a word, but just kept staring at her. It made her nervous. She blushed and not daring to look him in the eye continued to talk about silly nothings. "Well, these are mineral samples. Professor Challenger is always using them in his experiments. He once told me he would be helpless without them and that he is constantly mixing them up. Luckily Marguerite knows how to organize them, but it often takes her hours to do so."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."  
Charlotte was absolutely sure. Often the others had scolded her like a child, telling her not to go near the "mystical collection". Since she didn´t like the big dark cupboard anyway, she left the rocks alone.

But she wasn´t so sure how much longer she could stand Giovanni's stare. Luckily Roxon and Marguerite came into the lab just then searching for Challenger. They were followed soon after by Richard, who wanted to check on an experiment he was doing. Quickly he sat down at a table where his test tudes stood so he could more easily view them and make notes.

"The sooner we start the sooner we can meet with Veronica and Ned. We´re already late. Marguerite, would you hurry?"

"How can a hunter be so impatient?" Asked Marguerite. "Mr. Castucci. How are you?"

"Please call me Giovanni. And thank you, much better." He smiled. "Do you intend to go somewhere?"

"Yes. To the Zanga village to meet up with Ned and Veronica. But we´re so late... we will probably meet them halfway to the village.

Marguerite, please..." hurried Roxton. She sighed deeply and left the room to prepare for the hike.

"The senorita goes with you too?"

"Only the two of them go." Growled Richard not looking up from his liquids.

"You let a helpless gentle lady go into the jungle?"  
This comment was welcomed with silent smiles. Only the hunter answered meaningfully.

"Let´s say, that the lady stands under my protection. But now, if you will excuse me." And Roxton started to walk out when he heard a loud noise.  
As Richard looked up and Roxton turned around, both could see the big cupboard heavily packed with minerals and stones starting to fall down towards Charlotte.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone's blood froze. The enormous cupboard meant sure death to the petite girl if it hit her. Not the hunter, nor the mechanist was in a position to stop it from falling. Suddenly, Giovanni pushed Charlotte away, and both of them fell to the ground, the cupboard landing next to them, spreading stones and minerals in every direction. One of the stones hit Charlotte's head and she passed out. Richard was at her side in a moment.

"She's fainted. A head injury. Hopefully not serious. We must lie her down." He stated after a short examination, and not waiting for any disagreement picked her up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom, leaving the others behind in the lab.

"My collection! The disorder! I´ll never finish my inventions! Marguerite..."

"Calm down, George, a few hours and we will have it all reorganized. There's no reason for panic. Go and see Charlotte, she has been hurt! Giovanni, are you

all right?" She asked as she helped him to stand up.

"I am fine, and also flattered that such a beautiful woman is interested in my health," Giovanni thanked her with a charming smile.

"Marguerite, we're late! Ned and Veronica..." interrupted Roxton, but Marguerite didn't give him time to finish his sentence.

"Richard will go with you." She stated and started to pick up the stones from the floor. "And now, be so kind, and let me work!"

Meanwhile in Charlotte's room, Richard had laid the young woman on her bed. But he only calmed down a bit when Challenger also said she wasn't seriously hurt. In spite of that, he considered it better if he stayed with her. He sat next to her on the bed and held her hand as he watched her sleep. Soon his thoughts wandered to his and Charlottes relationship. He felt regret and wanted to make things better between them. He wanted her to wake up so he could speak with her.

"Richard!" Roxton called as he entered the room. "We have to go!"

"Go? Go where?" Richard asked keeping his eyes on the sleeping girl.

"To the village. Marguerite insists that she stay here to help Challenger organize his pebbles."

"But Charlotte..." He turned to him.

"She is all right, or will be."

Giovanni suddenly appeared.

"I´ll gladly escort you. I know, I'm not in the best shape, but seeing the senorita and Mr. Redgrave´s relationship..."

"What are you talking about?" snapped Richard.

"Scuzi. Maybe I didn't express myself correctly or misunderstood something..."

"I'm sure of it, " Richard interrupted. "We can leave immediately," and with that Richard started to walk out of the room, but before he could leave, Giovanni said:

"I´ll take care of her, I promise."

But strangely, the calming words produced the opposite effect on Richard. ..

Because everybody was busy in the treehouse, Marguerite started to clean up the damage alone. The thought of organizing the mess of rocks was giving her a headache. On top of that the cupboard drawers, along with the cupboard itself was really to heavy for her to lift.

"Can I help you?" Asked Giovanni appearing seemingly from nowhere.

"Thank you." Accepted Marguerite with a smile.

"It's a pleasure for me to help you, bella donna." He smiled back and lightly caught her hand. "These hands weren't made for hard work," and lifting one hand to his lips gently kissed it. Marguerite was surprised for a moment, but she didn´t have time to respond, because of a theatrical cough which signaled that they weren´t alone.

"Oh John!" She jumped up, pulling her hand from the compromising hold. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes." Roxton answered with a suspicious glance toward the foreigner. "But I´m not sure if it´s a wise decision..."

"Oh, Come on John! We´ll be alright! You can´t leave Veronica and Ned to the danger of thinking we are in trouble and searching for us. They may be already sick with worry."

"Well, I..."

"I will check to make sure Richard packed everything well. If you both will excuse me." And with that, the black haired beauty disappeared.  
After a few moments of awkward silence the Italian started to go too, but Roxton stepped in his way.

"Juts to remind you" He began in a not so friendly fashion. "The lady is under MY protection. In every sense of the word."

Giovanni only nodded and went on his way, but he felt for a long time the burning stare of a jealous man on his back, but he was accustomed to that feeling...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Be careful and don't forget..."

"The coffee." Richard finished rather irritated. "We all know Marguerite. We couldn't forget it, not even intentionally."

"Calm down Marguerite, I will take care of my cousin however impudent," said Roxton as his cousin turned his back on them and stalked off into the jungle.

Richard had decided he wanted to be alone as he tried to work off some of his tension.  
Richard's abrupt exit left the two lovers alone inside the electrical fence.

"But you also have to be careful. I don't trust this Italian."

"Calm down John." Marguerite smiled mysteriously as she stepped closer. "Maybe you don't trust me?" She added before kissing him long and passionately.

She received her answer after a few breathtaking minutes.

"I trust you, but not him" And Roxton dangerously raised his eyes toward the balcony, where the handsome stranger stood watching their farewell.

Charlotte felt a pleasant touch. Someone had taken her hand. This was the second time. The first time had felt so good, leaving her calm and feeling safe. She had only thought of one person. And now that she again felt the gentle grip of the man's hand, she called out to him.

"Richard?" She asked half asleep.

"Mia Angelina. Have you awakened?"

The girl opened her eyes and the charming foreigner sat at her bedside holding her hand.

"What happened?"

"We were all terribly worried. Do you remember the accident. Do you feel better?"

"Oh... I remember now. The others?" She pulled her hand away and tried to sit up.

"Everybody is all right. Regretfully you hit your head."

"Thank you." She said silently.

"Scuzi?"

"Thank you for saving my life. You pushed me away before the cupboard landed on me."

"I would give my life for you," he said as he slid closer to her never breaking eye contact. Charlotte nervously moved her body away.

"Well,... Giovanni..."

"Oh, Angelina mia please don't make excuses! Although my heart can't see anything but you, my mind understands the circumstances. I think you understand my words. The moment I saw you, I knew that you're the one I've been waiting for in all my life. You're graceful and kind, helpful and wonderful."

"Oh, Please..."

"I know that there is another man, but don't let the stubbornness of another imprison you. Choose the freedom! Choose me..."

Charlotte couldn't breath. She felt she could see inside this man's heart. She became extremely confused and she simply didn't know what to do.

"I can only hope, you feel something for me. If it's only a tiny part of what I feel for you, I know it will be enough to make us happy for a lifetime. Tell me, you're not indifferent toward me ..."

"Well... I... I think...it would be an injustice to deny..." She slowly began, unsure as to what to say as she looked into his begging eyes, eyes so full of hope.

"Thank you, amore mia!" He happily bent forward to kiss her, but she suddenly pulled away. The man sat back and continued in an understanding voice. "I know I have to wait, but I will. Until the end of time if I must."

He slowly stood up, took her hand and kissed it lightly. Not saying more he disappeared. In Charlotte´s mind her thoughts were in a whirlwind. The words of this man partly upset, partly calmed her, and left her bewitched without a doubt.


	7. Chapter 7

Here comes the final 3 chapter. Hope you'll like th ending.

**Chapter 7**

The path between the Zanga village and the treehouse was unusually peaceful and the two explorers walked on their way with experienced steps rarely exchanging words. They left their home on the plateau with heavy hearts. So heavy that they almost didn´t notice Ned and Veronica approaching them about halfway to the village. The sun was setting when they pitched camp and laid a fire.

"Well, what have we missed today? You didn´t forget the..."

"The coffee?" Said Veronica. "Not for the world. But we played with the thought..." She smiled devilishly.

"But now that you asked, I must say that you missed a really interesting story. The whole village is like an ant hill because of a theft," began the journalist.

"But NED! You speak about it as if someone simply stole candy!

"Stealing is stealing." Ned defended himself.

"But it´s not an ordinary theft for someone to steal from the Zanga shaman. It has serious consequences."

"It´s getting more interesting with every word," said Richard as he sipped from his tea. "So, what has been stolen?"

"The whole story is really interesting," started Ned with shining eyes. "If it wasn't for the plateau I wouldn´t have believed it, but here... About a month ago a stranger entered the village from a strange world. Assai said he spoke our language and wore similar clothes to us, a shirt and trousers. He also wore his hair quite long. I found it strange what she told me. This man stole one of the shaman´s mysterious liquids. I still don´t really understand what it is used for."

"That liquid is a really important potion. Part of that potion was used on your mission, Ned. The point is that it causes a sleeping state, where the subject will do everything gladly and happily." Veronica said.

"It causes a hypnotic state?" asked Richard.

"I´m afraid it does more than that. No one knows what damage will result if the potion is not used in the right way."

"And who was that man? Roxton asked Do you know anything about him?"

"That´s the most interesting part," shouted Malone with excitement. "This man was the village´s lady-killer for a whole month and he called himself Giovanni Giacomo Casanova."

When the name slipped out of his mouth Richard suddenly coughed up his tea. As Veronica tried to help him Roxton stood up and started to pack.

"Roxton, what are you doing?" asked the journalist.

"We must leave immediately. To the treehouse. Hurry up!"

"But why?" Ned asked as he stood up.

"Because that man is there now."

"My ladies, dinner was heavenly. I haven´t eaten such a delicate meal since I left Venice." The Italian said as he reclined in one of the armchairs.  
They had an early dinner because the professor and Marguerite still had a lot of work to do in the laboratory. As soon as Challenger finished his dinner, he went back to the lab, but Marguerite wanted to relax with a little conversation and a drink.

"You have been to Venice?" Charlotte inquired with shining eyes.

"I was born there. It´s a wonderful city full of life. The air, the sea, those nights..." And he started a long lyrical description, which Charlotte listened too with amazement, and Marguerite with boredom, finding the words too dramatic for her liking. She left as soon as she found a reason to do so.

"Well, I think I will also retire for the night," said Charlotte as she stood. "It has been a busy day."

"Please don´t!" Jumped up the man. "I will bring you another drink. This is a good opportunity for us to get to know each other better. " He whispered in her ear as he took her cup to refill it.

Upon his return Giovanni exclaimed:

"But I´ve already spoken so much this night. It´s only fair if I let you speak now."

Charlotte stayed and her and Giovanni's began a pleasant conversation. Soon the sun set. Marguerite and the professor had said their good nights and had retired to their rooms several hours earlier. Charlotte and Giovanni discussed various topics. Or mostly Giovanni had because Charlotte could barely keep her eyes open. Suddenly she felt dizzy, the room danced around her, and she couldn´t concentrate as she slowly felt her self control loosen...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The foreigner slowly bent down and when he saw Charlotte's closed eyelids, he smiled. He bent nearer still and touched her hand. She didn´t move.

"Perfect." He said to himself. "So far everything is going like I planned." Then he tried to wake her. But she didn´t react.

"Charlotte! Bella! Angelina!"  
But it was no use, she wouldn't awake.

"What the hell! This should not be happening!. Why on earth is she disobeying me? Wake up, now!"

He became angrier as every moment passed and the girl did not open her eyes. He kneeled before her and began to shake her.

"Is there a problem?" Giovanni turned to find Marguerite in the doorway, her hands in her breeches´ pockets

"No. Well. Si. The miss fainted and I can´t wake her. Ahmmm. I don´t know what caused it." He answered with a worried face.

"Well, Maybe you stayed up too long. You know, Charlotte is an early riser."

"But..."

"But maybe it is the effect of the liquid you poured in her drink."

The man looked up, and nearly forgot to breath. His breath caught as his eyes met the cold stare of Marguerites.

"But how? I...I didn´t want that... I didn´t want to..."

"Kill her? I know that. Or at least hope that you didn't intend to kill her. But you didn´t kill her. Miss Dunn will spend the next 24 hours in a peaceful sleep. Thanks to the tiruntium melonisnak, one of the most wonderful sleeping medicines on the Plateau."

"What?"

"I don´t know what you wanted to give her, but I´m sure Challenger will gladly analyze the mixture I´ve found. What you did give her only causes tiredness."

"Signora, please, let me explain myself..." Giovanni said as he walked towards her, but

Marguerite slipped her favorite little gun from her pocket and pointed it at him.

"I advise you not to get any closerr."

The man stopped right where he stood.

"And now..." She continued. "Sit down slowly." And she indicated an armchair with an elegant twist of her wrist.

"Please..."

"No, no, no, no. It´s my turn. I don´t know who you are, but I don´t believe that Castucci is your name. I also don´t know why I and Charlotte were your targets, but contriving that accident in the laboratory resulting in Roxton leaving the tree house with Richard instead of me was a brilliant move I must admit. The only problem is that I get suspicious every time I see a man courting more than one woman. So suspicious that I searched your things. That was when I found the little Zanga bottle. I have always admired the exceptional handiwork of the Zangas. This bottle was a special one, with symbols. Is it from the chief or the shaman? All right. It´s not important. So according to your story, between running for your life for days, you found some spare time to sneak into the Zanga village and steal. Am I right? After hearing that I found the bottle are you still amazed that I changed its contents?"

"No." Answered the man. "But I don´t know what you plan on doing. As far as I can tell, you didn´t tell all this to the professor, so we are alone. What are your intentions now?" He smiled devilishly. "Keep me awake throughout the night?"

"You underestimate me. Again. It´s starting to become a bad habit. I am offering you a drink, something different and soothing. Like..." And she slowly moved her eyes around the room. "Ahh I see Charlotte´s cup is still nearly full. Please" And she smiled for the first time in their conversation. It was a smile of victory and revenge when she saw the realization appear on her opponent´s face.

The foreigner gulped, but seeing the end of her pistol, did as Marguerite directed and reached for the cup.

At this moment, they heard footsteps.

"Marguerite, have you seen my papers..." Challenger asked as he stepped into the room.  
Giovanni seeing his opportunity suddenly jumped up and ran into the elevator. Before Marguerite and Challenger could do anything he was on the ground and before they could turn on the electrical fence, he was beyond it running into the deep and dark jungle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Roxton, on his very last nerve jumped out of the elevator. He was followed by Veronica. Roxton´s eyes shot lightening.

"Marguerite! Challenger! Charlotte!" He shouted.

Veronica was in the same anxious state after she heard Richard and the hunter's story. She cared very much about her new family. She would do anything for their sake and she was ready for a fight. Roxton and Veronica both calmed down a little when Marguerite walked into the room. Roxton hurried to her and embraced her so tight, she could barely breath. When he was sure his lady love was safe and sound in his arms, he noticed Veronica talking with Challenger.

"Richard and Ned went to the windmill to switch off the electrical fence in case we couldn't get into the tree house." She explained. "As soon as we learned that Casanova was here with the Zanga potion..."

At this time the remaining male members of the tree house arrived.

"Casanova?" The professor asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, where is he now?" asked Roxton coming forward. "And Charlotte?"

"Charlotte isn't here?" cried Richard.

"No. No. No. And no." spoke Marguerite. "She is only sleeping. And no, she's in perfect health. Thanks to my instincts and cunning, I changed the potion to sleeping medicine and waited."

"Not to add, my dear, that if you would have shared your information with me, maybe he would not have slipped out of our hands," said the professor.

"I can assure you, that I was totally in charge of the situation!" Marguerite retorted.

"Why do I feel deja vue?"

For this short sentence, Roxton was awarded with a _"Watch your tongue"_ glare from Marguerite.

"Where is he now?" asked Ned.

"Well," Started the heiress. "Well..."

"He escaped," came the simple answer from Challenger.

"Then what are we waiting for?" exclaimed Richard. "Come on! We can't let him get away!" and he started towards the elevator.

But he stopped as he noticed he was the only one who moved and only a second later did he understand why. In this jungle, at night, without any weapon a person without any experience had little chance to survive.  
The people in the room exchanged knowing glances than slowly everyone went their own way. They felt strange about their Casanova's destiny. The man was truly a living legend. He showed up in their life as suddenly as he disappeared. It didn't matter what happened to him on the Plateau, the explorers felt in the bottom of their hearts that the events of the last few days would result in one of if not the biggest story of Casanova's legendary adventures...

The End

Did you liked it? If your answer is yes , please write me a review, but if your answer is no, write also a review. :)


End file.
